Chaos, Madness, Ego and Fear
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: My OC's are RIT's (Rogues in training). Let's see how they go. Please R and R. :D


Chaos, Madness, Ego and Fear. My four fave OC's are practicing to be the next big rogue to hit Gotham. I think they are succeeding.

* * *

CHAOS!

Jester sat on the old gargoyle, overlooking Amusment mile.

Grinning from ear to ear, she took a photo of the current scene in front of her and sent it to Enigma.

The thing that was going on was a bunch of Penguin guys had cornered a group of Joker's guys.

Jester loved this show.

Switch had shown it to her.

It was called Amusment mile massacre and Jester loved it.

Of course sneaking into the Iceberg to watch 'Tiny jaws' as she called it was always great.

'Dead punch up' was another great show.

But today, Jester was just content with watching the massacre in front of her.

Jester decided it was getting a bit boaring.

Nothing was going on…. so why not make something happen?

Grinning, Jester took a RPG out of her bag of tricks and pointed it at the scene in front of her.

Taking aim, she fired it and laughed as a huge explosion tore through the air.

Joker was watching the whole event through a telly screen a big grin on his face.

That was amazing…. the whole place was utter chaos!

Joker grinned. It was chaos and Jester was an angle of chaos who could continue his fight with the Bat family when he and his bat were gone.

* * *

MADNESS!

Alice sat at the table smiling as she waited for Jervis to come home.

She looked at the men that were currently sitting at the table, with rabbit masks on.

"Would you like some more tea, March hare?" she asked as she swung her legs.

The man that was dubbed the 'March hare' gave her his cup and she poured more tea into it.

Alice looked around the room and picked up her favourite book and began to read.

"Twas brilling and the slivey toes, that guyer and gimble in the wabe, or mimsey were the burragrovs and the moan rafs outgrave." muttered Alice as she turned the page to revile a hideous picture of a monster.

"Beware the Jaborwock my son. The jaws that bite, the claws that catch. Beware the jubjub bird and shon, the furious bandersnatch." she stood up and left the book to make more tea still reciting the poem.

"He took his vorpal sword in hand, long time the maximum foe he sought, so rested he, by the tumtum tea and stood a while in thought." she giggled and placed the tea bag into the tea pot.

"And as in uthish thought her stood, the jaborwock, with eyes a flame, came wifferling through the tolgi wood and burgled as it came."

She turned and made sword fighting actions.

"One two, one two and through and through, the vorpal blade went snicker snack! He left it dead and with it's head he went galmphing back."

She placed the boiling water into the tea pot and smiled. "And has thou slain the jaborwock? Come to my arms my beamish boy! Oh frabjous day calloo calllay! He chortled in his joy."

Alice picked the tea pot up and walked back into the other room and back into madness.

Jervis watched from the door and smiled. His Alice would continue to look after Wonderland long after he had gone and that was all he needed to know.

* * *

EGO!

Enigma sat in her father's monitor room pressing buttons and pulling levers like it was child's play.

Grinning a little she saw a stupid thug had decided to investigate one of her father's challenge rooms, probably taking the view of, it's just the Riddler.

Well tonight it was Crossword.

"I see you thought that you could just walk in here like you own it. You don't." she said through the speaker.

The thug looked slightly shocked. "You're not the Riddler!" he shouted.

"My god! Your stupidity amazes me! Any other obvious observations you'd like to make?" teased Crossword.

The thug looked around. "Look, miss Riddler… I-I don't want any trouble." he spluttered.

Crossword smirked. "You should've thought of that before you walked in here. Your puny mind is no match for mine… or my father's."

Crossword smirked as the idiot touched a live wire and got electrocuted.

"Serves that idiot right." she muttered.

Little did she know her father was watching her from the shadows, a proud smirk on his face.

Oh yes she would be perfect to continue his work, his purpose in life.

She had the wits, intelligence and ego that was required.

"Oh my little Crossword is growing up." he muttered to himself.

* * *

FEAR!

Scarecrow watched as Luna chose her target and jumped down in front of him.

He grinned as Luna used her shadow power to terrorise the poor sole to shout out his biggest fear.

This was child's play for Luna.

It shocked Jonathan how evil the child was.

But she was his little mistress of fear. His apprentice.

The one who was going to carry on the flame long after he was gone.

The one who was going to terrorise Gotham and hopefully bring it crashing to ground out of fear.

Smiling he watched as the man died of fright and lay there on the floor panting.

Luna took a note book out of her pocket, as well as a pen and began to write about the subject's fear.

Scarecrow smiled to himself. Oh she was perfect.

THE END.


End file.
